Shoes
by super manako sohma
Summary: I didn’t have any bad intentions, taking him to this dance. I just wanted to be happy and maybe for him to be happy too. And I thought he was all for it. But I didn’t see how miserable it was for him until we got to the dance floor. KyBe.


Mana here. I have for you some KyBe that I wrote last year around this time. Dunno why I never finished it...

Shoes

I sped through the streets of down town South Park as far away from the recreation center as possible. Why? Kyle was about miles ahead of me in the same direction. It was the night of the school dance, and with the collaboration of my mom and Mrs. Broflovski, Kyle was to be my date. I've always liked Kyle, I'm not going to lie. However we haven't exactly been on the best of terms. Sure his best friend was going out with my best friend, so that should have made us friends by default, right? Often times when Wendy and Stan would set up double dates, Kyle and I would sit around awkwardly while our two would go and do couple stuff. And I figured this dance would be the perfect thing for him to become on better terms with me. We've been classmates since preschool, and somewhat friends since elementary school. It was fifth grade when I found out that his bright green eyes sparkled more than any of the other boys' and his hair was actually quite pretty when he took off his hat.

I didn't have any bad intentions, taking him to this dance. I just wanted to be happy and maybe for him to be happy too. And I thought he was all for it. But I didn't see how miserable it was for him until we got to the dance floor. He sat on the bleachers for most of the dance with me at his side, waiting for him to come around. He never did. I got a little frustrated and deserted him for Wendy. I felt a little bad pulling her aside; she was in a deep make out session with Stan, but she agreed to hear me out. She told me to cheer him up by doing something _romantic_. So I took Kyle and pulled him to the dance floor, where a slow song was playing. It started out good; his arms managed to find themselves around my waist and he seemed to be moving rhythmically to the music. He was at ease, and that's when I sprung forth. I stood up on my toes (Kyle was just a few inches taller than me) and moved my lips towards his. Before they barely touched, I found myself falling down to the floor on my butt. Kyle darted quickly away from the scene, but I stood up to try to catch up to him and apologize.

He was quick, which is why I'm still here, trying to catch up to him.

"Kyle! Kyle, wait!" I called out once I figured he was close enough to hear me. But he kept running. Dammit, how much farther is he going to go? I ran, faster, to try to catch up to Kyle.

"Kyle!" I finally caught up to him, after stumbling through a particularly deep puddle. I grabbed him by the arm, and he stopped, but pulled his arm viciously away.

"Don't touch me!" He hissed. I caught sight of his eyes…boy did he looked pissed! My confidence from earlier had faded just slightly.

"Kyle, please—" I begin but he cuts me off.

"No, just screw it. I'm going home."

"Kyle, you're being mean!"

"Oh, _I'm_ being mean? You drag me off to this stupid dance even though I told you I'm not fucking interested and then you start coming onto me! And I have no right to be even just a little pissed off?"

Ok, so maybe that hit the point very cleanly. Maybe the point of me taking him was to get him to like me, but I did not mean to come onto him like that.

"I wasn't trying to come onto you! You looked like you were having a shit time so I thought that would help!"

"How is _that_ supposed to help me feel better?"

"It was supposed to! Wendy just said to try something romantic and…" I trailed off.

"Maybe it would have worked on someone who's got a crush on you. What makes you think it would work on me? You know damn well I don't even like you, Bebe!"

My face reddened.

"Shut up, Kyle!" I hissed, "

"Bebe, why did you even ask me to go with you? There are thousands of guys out there—thousands who are hotter than me— that wanted to go to the dance with you."

"Maybe I _wanted_ to go with you, don't you get it?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"You '_wanted' _to go with me? Why? Do you like me or something?" He sneered.

A blush painted itself distinctly on my face, but I couldn't contain it any longer.

"YES, I DO!" I screamed.

"Well shit," he laughed in a high pitched voice, "I had no idea from the way you started trying to make out with me!"

"No, not like that," I said, my voice cracking through tears, "I _really_ do like you, Kyle. Since forever."

I closed my eyes expecting his ridiculing laughter.

"You do?"

I nodded shyly, and the tears ran down my cheeks. I felt his hand on my cheek as he pulled me up. He sighed.

"Well, I can't say I feel the same way."

I looked up at him; he was smiling at me, but his eyes looked so sad.

"Is there someone else?"

"Kind of."

That surprised me. For all the time, Kyle's never showed any interest in girls. I'm pretty sure it started with that kiss I gave him in fourth grade. He seemed to be traumatized by it, and since then he's kept to himself.

"I'm sorry," I said again.

He brushed me off and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. You're fine."

I didn't know what to say to that, so I fell silent.

His eyes traveled down to the ground and he raised an eyebrow. I looked down as well to see what it was about, but turns out he wasn't looking at the ground. My ankles, particularly my heels, were covered in blood. Ugh...that's the price you gotta pay for pretty shoes. I let out a little shriek, as I was always queasy around blood.

"What happened?" He asked suddenly.

"You run pretty fast," I said, without realizing the hint of dream in my voice.

Then he did something unexpected. He turned around, his back facing towards me, and then he knelt down on one knee.

"Get on," he said. I blinked. Does he mean what I think he means?

"What?" I asked.

"That doesn't look really comfortable, walking in those shoes. And we're a mess, so no dance for us anyway."

I looked down at myself. My dress, which had once been red and pretty and covered in glitter, looked like a soggy dishrag, stained with rain and mud. There was mud on my legs as well, mostly on my feet. I felt my hair start to collapse, so I just pulled all the pins down, letting it fall around me. Then I looked over at Kyle, just beginning to notice what shape he was in. He was soaked, but not as disheveled as I was.

"Are you getting on, or not?" He asked.

Slowly I put my hands around his shoulders, and he wrapped his arms around my legs and stood up.

"Hang on tight, ok?" He said.

I wrapped my arms around his neck to secure myself. He carried me the rest of the way to my house, dropped me off at my front door, wished me a good night and disappeared off into the darkness. I crept as quietly and quickly as I could up to my room, thankful that my mom didn't come and stop me and ask me why I came home early. I didn't want to speak, not because of the incident, but because I was too clouded to speak. My heart had been beating ever since Kyle picked me up, and up until now as I strip out of my ruined clothes. I could never have Kyle Broflovski. But it's ok. Because I got a taste of that genuine affection, and even though this was probably be the closest thing I could get to his compassion, I guess that's ok with me.

XX

Mmm that was nice, re-discovering that fic. Could you guess who this "someone else" is, whom Kyle likes? XD


End file.
